Dehors il faisait nuit
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: Ichigo déprime depuis quelques temps, Grimmjow qui ne cesse de l'observer décide alors d'intervenir. Yaoi Grimm/Ichi


**POV Ichigo**

_J'ai mal, dehors il fait nuit, je souffre, et l'obscurité m'envahit._  
Je suis là, allongé sur mon lit, et je pense, je me rappelle ces souvenirs qui me blessent.  
La guerre d'hiver, Aizen mais aussi Nell et ses ''frères'', les Arrancards, la perte de mes pouvoirs, et au milieu de cette déferlante il y avait _lui._ Celui que j'avais tué, celui qui envahissait mes nuits.

Et c'est en me remémorant son visage crispé de haine envers moi, ses cheveux d'un bleu turquoise comme ses yeux, qui brillaient de folie et tout au fond d'eux cette lueur qui vous poignarde tant elle vous prend au cœur, que je laisse échapper une larme silencieuse, je la sens tout juste dévaler sur ma joue pour finir ça course sur l'oreiller.

Je me retourne enfouissant ma tête sous les édredons pour étouffer un gémissement, de douleur ? De tristesse ? J'attends.. tout simplement.. quelque chose, quelqu'un, peu être bien un miracle.

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner, la fenêtre est ouverte ? Je croyais l'avoir fermé. Dans un souffle lourd je me lève pour la rabattre, il fait froid, je frissonne à nouveaux. Puis une douce chaleur s'insinue en moi, comme si des bras m'entouraient.

**POV Grimmjow**

Ça fait un moment que je l'observe, il déprime de plus en plus. J'ai peur pour lui. Et si il se laissait mourir ? Non il ne ferait pas ça.

Depuis sa fenêtre j'ai une vue imprenable sur se corps allongé. J'aperçois comme briller au coin de ses yeux, puis une larme s'échappe.  
Je n'en peux plus, non je ne peux plus le laisser plonger dans les profondeurs obscures où il y sera seul. Alors doucement j'ouvre la fenêtre et je me glisse à l'intérieur.

Je le vois bouger, il m'a sentit ? Non c'est juste le froid de la nuit.. Il se déplace et referme l'ouverture, il se crispe légèrement et frissonne. Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras _Berry_ ?

Je m'approche et le sers. Il s'arrête et ne bouge plus, il ferme les yeux. Une multitude de questions se bouscules dans ma tête, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je veux juste rester, avec lui contre moi.  
Sans m'en rendre compte je laisse échapper quelque mot, une phrase.

_ J't'abandonn'rais pas Berry, j'te laiss'rais plus avoir froid, promit.

**POV Ichigo**

Je me laisse aller, je suis bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'ai plus mal. Et alors que je me sens sombrer, j'entends comme un murmure rauque, une promesse. Je tends ma main devant moi et rencontre une surface pourtant invisible.

_ Qui es-tu ? Laisse moi toucher on visage.

Ma main est saisie puis se pose sur quelque chose de doux, ses cheveux ? Oui surement. Je la descend, frôle ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, en se déplaçant elle tâtonne un truc dure supposé être sur sa joue droite.

_ Oh ! S'échappe de ma bouche. C'est toi..

* * *

**POV extérieur**

Sans réfléchir Ichigo passa ses bras autour de la taille de Grimmjow et cala sa tête sur son torse. Le bleuté avait écarquillé les yeux à ses gestes. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux orange, les massant doucement.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les tressaillements du plus jeune, il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts pour observer son visage. Ichigo lui, avait les yeux cachés derrière les légères mèches qui tombaient devant, masquant ainsi son regard douloureux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Berry ? Lui demanda le sexta, il savait pourtant que l'autre ne pouvait l'entendre.

Mais Ichigo lui donna malgré tout une réponse en serrant un peu plus fort le sexta.

_ Pardon, pardon Grimmjow.. Je.. je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir blessé.

Le bleuté était de plus en plus étonné, voilà que _Berry_ s'excusait ! Il le regardait droit dans ses orbes ambrées, il aurait tellement voulu qu'Ichi le voie aussi..  
C'est alors que des sillons mouillés apparurent sur les joues, il pleurait et dans un geste un peu brusque il le plaqua - encore plus si possible - contre lui et murmura :

_ Chhut... Ne pleure plus, j'suis là.. Il eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre s'exclama.

_ Je.. je peux t'entendre. Grimm.. Grimm je peux entendre ta voix ! Elle m'a tellement manqué..

Le cœur de Grimmjow s'accéléra. Alors comme ça il lui avait manqué.. Remarque vu comme Ichigo réagissait depuis son étreinte..

_ Laisse toi bercer par celle-ci..

Tout en lui disant des paroles rassurantes le bleuté les transporta jusqu'au lit où il les déposa. Chevauchant le corps du roux, il s'approche de l'oreille avant de la mordiller. Ce fut comme un électrochoc qui sortit Ichigo de sa léthargie.

_Hé, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

_J'comprends pas s'qui m'arrive.. Jte l'dis c'est p't'etre la dernière fois qu'tu l'entends v'nant de moi alors écoute bien Berry. J'ai une peur bleue d'te perdre, j'veux juste te garder prêt d'moi en t'serrant bien fort pour être sûr qu'tu risque plus rien.

_Gri.. Grimm..

Sa voix était devenue hésitante après la déclaration. Et soudain tout devint plus claire pour le rouquin. Ce vide dans son cœur, auprès de Grimmjow il ne le ressentait plus.. alors peu être qu'il l'aimait, au moins un peu.. Non il en était sûr. Il se racla la gorge et déclara faiblement:

_Je t'aime.

A ce moment précis où la phrase fut prononcé, Ichigo aperçus distinctement le visage écarquillé de surprise du bleuté. Emerveillé de pouvoir revoir les traits bien déssiné de celui qui lui avait tant manqué, il se redressa sur ses coudes et ses lèvres effleurèrent leurs jumelles.  
Grimmjow le choc passé se reprit bien vite et à son tour happa les douce lèvres, les entrainant dans un baisé passionné, ardent, tout simplement amoureux.

_ Je crois que moi aussi..

Le sexta se coucha à coté d'Ichigo et le prit dans ses bras à nouveau. Avant de s'endormir il entendit Le roux lui souffler contre l'oreille:

_ Tu es magnifique..

Voilà une demie-heure que Grimmjow avait rejoint le pays des rêves, de son coté Ichigo regardait à travers la fenêtre.

Parce que dehors il faisait nuit, alors que dans son cœur le soleil brillait bien fort en cet instant.

**Fin**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! ;) C'est ma première Fic alors merci de laisser une review pour savoir ce qui va et ce qui va pas ! :)

Mata chikaiuchi ni !


End file.
